Experience Calculator
Creation by Tamao1 | Page in Progress Need support! We need more health and experience confirmations and information! Please contribute to this table below! Table border="1px" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" style="width: 300px" style="text-align: center" ! scope="col" Name ! scope="col" Level ! scope="col" Health ! scope="col" Base Exp ! scope="col" Raw Ratio ! scope="col" Confirmed? - 1 5 0 Yes - 2 15 7 Yes - 3 30 12 Yes - 4 40 30 Yes - 4 40 30 Yes - 5 75 37 No - 6 80 40 No - 7 120 45 No - 8 300 15 No - 8 110 44-51 - No - 9 100 38 No - 9 300 38 No - 9 300 38 No - 10 150 41 No - 11 160 50 No - 12 180 53 No - 12 180 54 Yes - 12 180 54 Yes - 13 220 54 No - 14 220 55 Yes - 14 220 55 Yes - 15 250 55 Yes - 15 294-311 55 - Yes - 16 310 71 No - 16 330conf 322-339 58 Yes - 16 347-358 57 - Yes - 17 400 58 No - 18 400 60 No - 18 ? 59 ? No - 19 400 61 No - 20 700 59 No - 20 62 No - 20 ? 48 ? No - 20 63 No - 20 96 No - 20 45 No - 23 750 67 Yes - - 30 78 Yes - } Information Monsters give experience upon killing them. The amount of experience earned is determined by the monster's base experience and your level differences. The monster's base experience is defined as the experience you gain after killing the monster, by yourself at the same level as the monster. The base experience of most monsters can be found on their respective pages on this Wiki. In order to find the best monster to train on, you must determine the experience to monster health ratio. (Total Experience Gain from Monster) / (Health of Monster) = Ratio The larger your ratio, the better experience you will receive. A good method is to use Microsoft Excel or similar formulae and graphing tools to determine the best monster to kill. Monsters 4-5 levels below you are extremely not recommended to gain experience from. Monsters 6 levels higher than you become extremely hard to hit (miss and resist). Their health is also greater, compared to the amount of experience you gain. When you kill monsters higher leveled than you, you gain a bonus in experience. 5 Levels Lower: 0% 4 Levels Lower: ?% 3 Levels Lower: 10% 2 Levels Lower: 50% 1 Level Lower: 80% Same Level: 100% 1 Level Higher: 120% 2 Levels Higher: 120% 3 Levels Higher: 150% 4 Levels Higher: 150% 5 Levels Higher: 150% The amount of bonus is capped at 3 levels. Anything beyond that, you won't get increased bonus experience. This will be the 'Level-Experience Modifier' (LEM). Here is an example: Say you are a Level 9 Archer in Lanos. You wish to find the best monster to train on. Possible candidates for training upon are (with original experience (OE) and HP): Swamp Boar (Lv 7): 45/120 Swamp Spider (Lv 8): Unknown Poisonous Mushroom (Lv 8): Unknown Poisonous Spider (Lv 9): 38/100 Mushroom Flower (Lv 9): 38/300 Cave Bat (Lv 9): 38/300 Red Crab (Lv 10): 41/150 Sandman (Lv 11): 50/160 Woopa (Lv 12): 53/180 Continental Bulldozer (Lv 12): 53/200 Roopa (Lv 13): 54/220 Crow (Lv 14): 55/? Experience Calculation: (LEM * OE * 100) / HP = Ratio Higher Ratio = Better Flower Elemental: 25.00 Swamp Boar: 18.75 Poisonous Mushroom: Error Swamp Spider: Error Poisonous Spider: 38.00 Mushroom Flower: 12.67 Cave Bat: 12.67 Red Crab: 32.80 Sandman: 37.50 Woopa: 44.17 Fox: 42.63 Continental Bulldozer: 40.50 Roopa: 36.82 Mature Fox: 35.87 Crow: Error So if you're a level 9, the most optimal monsters to train on are: Poisonous Spider, Sandman, Woopa, Fox and Continental Bulldozers. ''Keep in mind that this guide does not take accuracy into account.'' Category:Guide